The Gods and Denigods Read the Lightning Thief
by Greaser of Olympus
Summary: The same as the other except Chaos is here! Percy and Jason have left their camps for unknown reasons. what happens when the creator of the universe comes and brings them back to read about Percy's old adventures? Of course trouble happens! warning for OOC charcters
1. Prologe

AYO! The Greaser of Olympus here. This is my FIRST PERCY JACKSON FANFIC. WHOOOO! Yeah yeah I know what you're going to say. "BUT G, that's already been done" "Olympia That is such a cliche". DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE? BUT they're will be a small twist. And please don't be mad. Annabeth and Percy aren't together. Sorry. It will explain why in the story. Also I am going to try this is third person so bear with me.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR DO I OWN THE PJO OR HOO SERIES AND CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN.

/line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break/

* * *

**Prologue**

All of Camp Half Blood were in a whirlwind of emotions. The strongest being concern and fear. Why? Because Percy Jackson was gone. It was three months after the Giant war ended and Percy just up and disappeared. Worst part is that no one knew why. Except for Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Rachel Dare. Annabeth was feeling guilty and angry because she knows why the Savior of Olympus is missing. Before she or anyone could do anything, a bright white light came sweeping Annabeth and the rest of camp away to an unknown place.

**Meanwhile at Camp Jupiter**

A Lot like its greek counterpart, Camp Jupiter was a whirlwind as well. Concerned hurt and rage filled the camp. Why was the camp like this? Simple. It was because Jason Grace, their former praetor and maximus pontificus, was gone. No note, no warning, just up and left. The only people that knew why he left was Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Calypso, and Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano. None of them know cause him to leave. They all tried to stop him with their heart and souls, begging and pleading. But that didn't stop him. Jason simply said to them "I love you guys". They still didn't understood but didnt stop him. That was three months ago. Before anyone could say something or anything could happen a white light camp and all of Cmao Jupiter.

**Olympus year 1990**

"HADES, HOW DARE KIDNAPPED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"GET OVER IT WOMAN, THAT WAS EONS AGO!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME APOLLO, LEAVE MY HUNTERS ALONE!"

"APHRODITE LOVES ME MORE! GET OVER IT YOU OLD CRIPPLE!"

"MOTHER ALWAYS LIKED ME BEST ZEUS!"

"SHUT UP POSEIDON! WE BOTH KNOW THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

As usual the greek gods were yelling at each other but abruptly stopped when a bright light appeared and dropped of at least two hundred campers if not more.

"WHAT ARE YOU DEMIGODS DOING HERE" thundered Zeus. All of the said demigods looked confused before a beautiful curly haired honey blonde girl with stormy gray eyes stepped forward.

"What do you mean lord Zeus? Did you not summon us?"

"No. Zeus did not summon you. I did." said a mysterious voice. Everyone in the room turn to see the surprise of their lives. Standing there was a man about 6"5' with pale flawless ivory skin. His midnight black hair was ruffled into a bad boy look. His body was lean and build. Eyes were pure black with flecks of white and moving like the galaxy. Mystery man was wearing pitch black ripped jeans, white V-neck shirt, revealing tribal tattoos going up his arms and torso' and a leather jacket. But what caught everyone attention was how he seems to radiate power and wisdom.

"Who-who are you" Hera asked. The man chuckled. His deep voice resonated through the room

"Me? I am Chaos" He said. Everything went quiet as they all started in shock at the man who created the universe. He looked nothing like anyone ever expected.

"Why did you summon us Lord Chaos?" Athena asked.

Chaos simply said " I have brought you all here to real story about a Great Hero. However we are missing two people." he snap his fingers and another white light appeared. After the light disappeared two people stood in its place shocked and amazed. One had blonde hair and electric blue eyes while the other had wild black hair and familiar sea green eyes. Everyone form both camps recognized the two.

"PERCY" "JASON" Screamed the demigods. The rest of the seven (excluding Annabeth) Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Reyna, and Calypso ran towards them and rackeld them. The two boys hugged back.

"Nice to see you guys too, but why are we here?" Percy asked. Chaos stepped forward.

"Hello Perseus, Jason. It been a while hasn't it?" Bothe demigods eyes went wide. Then they smiled.

"CHAOS" They screamed and ran over to hug the creator of the universe. Everyone was shell shocked. When the three pulled away Jason asked why they were summoned.

"Like I said before when will be reading about an great hero." with that being said the creator of the universe pulled out a book and show everyone the title. Percy groans at the site.

"Now get comfortable everyone" snapping his fingers a bunch of couches, chairs and benches appears. "We will began with Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief". Jason and Percy sat in a love seat together, the rest of the seven except for Annabeth who sat a little off way in a recliner, Nico, Thalia, Calypso, Reyna, and Rachel sat nearby on a long couch. The rest of the demigods sat with their friends, families, and/or whomever they wish. The gods stay put in their thornes. Chaos conjured up a thorne himself and sat near Percy and Jason. Once everyone was seated Chaos opened the book and began to read.

/line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break/

* * *

AND THERE YOU GO! PROLOGUE DOWN. Anyway that is how I pictured Chaos. I also completed my story **Dark side of Reality**. now I need your help in deciding whether or not to write a squeal where they go to Hogwarts. also haven't for gotten my other stories so thank you for being patient. and for those who been dissing one of my stories I give you *middle finger in the air* anyway have fun!


	2. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! I AM BACK! In this chapter the begin reading the first chapter. Oh and by the way for future references I need to make this clear for anyone wondering. ANNABETH AND PERCY AREN'T GETTING BACK TOGETHER. NOR ARE PIPER AND JASON. Reason for Piper and Jason is that they are just good friends.

SO BEFORE YOU START GETTING PISSED AT ME, GO CRY A RIVER, BUILD A BRIDGE, AND **GET OVER IT! My story, my rules.**

"Hi" - normal talking

**Hi** \- reading

_Hi _\- thinking

DISCLAIMER: I **do not **own the PJO or HOO series.

* * *

Say Goodbye To My Math Teacher

"**I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER" **Chaos reads.

Everyone in the room in perfect unison turns to a blushing Percy. Jason raises an eyebrow.

"Percy how do you _accidentally _vaporize your teacher?" Jason asked amused. Percy simply blushed more. Chaos taking pity on the embarrassed son of Poseidon continued reading.

**Look, I didn't want to be a halfblood.**

"Who does" said Nico Every demigod in the room agreed making the gods think _is it really that bad?_

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"OH NO RUN! PERCY IS GIVING ADVICE!" Thalia screamed

"THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Nico shouts. Everyone laughs at the two antics. Percy mock glared at them. The two stuck out their tongues.

**Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about at birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Wow that was good advice" Clarisse la Rue said shocked and amazed. The rest of the camps agreed.

"HEY! I can give good advice" Percy protested.

"Of course Perce. But usually you're advice could get someone slapped." Jason interjected.

"But the advice you give on the battlefield is great." Leo piped up. Everyone nodded and mummers of agreement began to sprout up. Percy's face, hearing the compliments, slowly began to turn red and hid his face in Jason shoulder. Once everyone stopped talking Chaos continued reading.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Check" Thalia said.

**It's scary.**

"Double check" Frank Zhang said.

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Triple check" Will Solace shouts.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe the none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages, if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they **_**sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Wow Kelphead you actually gave good advice." Thalia and Nico said shocked. Percy mock glared at them. Everyone chuckled and laughed around them. Well, everyone except Annabeth and Piper. The Piper stared longingly at her while Annabeth glared at the to boys. When everybody calmed down, Chaos continued reading.

**Don't say I didn't warn you**

"You didn't warn me" shouts Nico who got smacked by Hazel.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"No, I'm Percy. You're Chaos." Percy joked. Jason rolled his eyes at Percy atics.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled teens in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

As if on instinct, everyone who knew Percy or fought with/beside him scream in perfect unison "YES" causing Percy to pout.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"See Perce? Even you agree with us." Jason teased the pouting Percy, making him pout harder.

**I can start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started to go bad last May, when are sixth grade class took a field trip to Manhattan. Twenty-eight mental case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"That sound like fun" Athena said. All her children agreed with her.

"Are you kidding? That sounds like torture" Poseidon groans.

**I know. It sounds like torture.**

Athena glares at Poseidon and Percy while the two smile at each other.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Nice to know you have that much confidence in me, Percy" chuckled Chiron. Percy simple gave him his famous lopsided grin.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in his class. He also has this awesome collection of roman armor and weapons. So he was the only teacher class who didn't put me to sleep.**

"YOU SLEEP IN CLASS?!" Athena screams outraged. Percy stared back fearlessly.

"Yeah so what?" Percy said calmly. Athena stops shocked at the demigod's audacity. _How dare he?! Who does this demigod think he is?! _She thought.

Chaos takes advantage of Athena shock and continues reading.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"That's not gonna happen Pecre." Leo said deadpanned.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"Told you" Leo said.

**See, if things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this incident with the Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't' training for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

All of the demigods broke down in laughter, the Hermes and Mercury cabins being the loudest. All the gods looked at Percy shocked.

"What were you aiming for" Hermes asked trying to hide his laughter. Percy blushed.

"A group of bullies….who were standing next to the bus." Percy admitted making the group laugh harder.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind the scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

People were on the ground rolling in laughter. The Stoll Twins, Leo and Chris came and bowed at Percy feet.

Hermes took Percy's hand in his and said "Marry me. I can make you happy". Jason did not appreciate that and glared at the God of Thieves. Once everyone was calm they continued reading.

**And the time before that...Well, you get the idea.**

"No we want to hear more!" groaned the Twins, Leo, Apollo, Hermes and all of the pranksters.

"I tell you guys a few more stories later, deal?" Percy offered. They nodded frantically.

**This trip, i was determined to be good.**

Jason chuckled "Somehow I doubt that Perce". Said Son of the Sea God pouted and crossed his arms. _(a/n the gods do not know that Percy is Poseidon's son)_

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckled, redhead kleptomaniac, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chucks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

Juniper glared at the book in Chaos hands. Grover rub his girlfriend shoulders to calm her down.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin.**

"Really loving my description, Percy" Grover said sarcastically.

"Sorry Grove, but you got better over the years." Percy said. Grover rolled his eye but smiled nonetheless.

**On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excuse him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen hime run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Rally Goat boy?" Clarisse asked laughing along with the others.

"It was enchilada day!" was Grover only reasoning.

"Idiotic boy" Artemis grumbled. Apollo was the only on that heard her, he went to make a joked but was stopped by a look from Chaos.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back **

"Why" asked a random Aphrodite camper.

**Because I was already on probation.**

"Oh" said the same camper.

**The headmaster had threatened me with death**

"WHAT" screamed the seven, (not including Percy and Annabeth) Travis and Connor stoll, Clarsie, Chris, Reyna, Nico, Thalia, any camper that was friends with percy and/or knew him well, Poseidon, Apollo, and Hermes all screamed outraged.

**By in-school suspension**

"Oh" after that every calmed down. Zeus look at his brother confused. _Why does he care what happens to the demigod?_ He thought to himself.

**If anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Well that's fun" Nico drawled.

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"DO IT!" Ares roared bored of the lack of violence.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter"**

"But in your hair?" questioned Malcolm. Grover blushed.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"**That's it" I started to get up,**

Ares lean forward in anticipation.

**But Grover pulled me back to my seat**

Ares fell back in his throne pouted.

"**You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

"He's right Percy" Jason said

"Still wish I could have smacked her" Percy respond nonchalantly. Artems scoffed _Typical male ego. _She thought to herself.

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Wait what?" Jason asked darkly. People began to notice that Percy was leaning closer into Jason side to calm him.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"It's older than that" Athena said proudly.

**He gathered us around a thirteen foot tall stone column with a big sphinx on top , and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele**_**, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and everytime I told him to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye. Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a harley right into your locker. She had come to yancy halfway through the year, when our last teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"If that teacher had a nervous breakdown, then I am immortal" Percy drawled sarcastically. A few people chuckled at the joke.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"No, that Nico" Thalia pointed out.

"HEY" Nico shouts.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey" real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after school detention for a month.**

"Ouch harsh" winced Hermes.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I tol Grover I didn't think she was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

Grover blushed as people stare at him exasperated.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking at talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

"Yes please do" Athena mumbled. When she noticed everyone looking at her in shock, she rolled her eyes and said "She is interrupting an important history lesson" making everyone look elsewhere in understanding and her children nod in agreement

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did" Leo grumbled.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his tory.**

"**Mr. Jackson," he said "did you have a comment"**

**My face went totally red. I said "No, sir."**

Percy was blushing as he heard laughter around him.

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures of the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

"Ten drachmas that he doesn't know it" said Annabeth. A couple of people looked at her in shocked because she hasn't spoken since they began reading. Jason glared at her a little.

"I'll take that bet Chase." Jason said. Annabeth narrowed her grey eyes at the son of Jupiter.

**I looked at te craving, and felt a flush of relief, because I recognized it.**

Jason smirked and held out his palm "Pay up Chase." Annabeth scowled as she walked over to the loveseat. Apollo and Hermes noticed that Percy refused to meet her eyes and kept his sea green gaze to the ground until she went back to her seat.

"**That's Kronos eating his kids, right."**

All of the kids of Kronos groaned and shuddered

"Why that one out of all of them?" Hera said

"**Yes" Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"**

"**Well…" I racked my brain to remember, "Kronos was the king gods and-"**

"GOD?! HOW DARE YOU-" Zeus raged angry at the insult, til Hades interrupted him.

"Now brother, I am sure that Chiron corrected him." Hades said calmly while Chiron nodded.

"**God?" Mr. Bruner asked.**

"**Titan," I corrected myself. **

"See. The child simply confused the two for a while." Hestia agreed.

"**And…he didn't trust his kids, who were the Gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, inti barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Ew does not even begin to describe it" said Hera who is looking a little green

"**-and so they're was this big fight between the gods and the titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

Everyone stared at Percy in shock.

"You took three thousand years fighting, and shrunk it into three sentences." Athena said in shock. Percy shrugged blushing. While everyone was staring in shock at him one daughter of Athena glared at him. _Damn you Percy. _she thought. _Whether you like it or not you belong to me._

Only one person knows what the Athena spawn was thinking. The creator of the universe was thinking of how to warn the two boys. After deciding to warn them once the chapter finish, he continued reading.

**Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'."**

"**And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit excellent questions, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted" Jason said happily.

"**Busted," Grover muttered.**

Said satyr and son of jupiter smiled at each other.

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter than her hair. At least Nancy got packed too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had ader ears.**

"True" screamed every camp Half-Blood camper who ever got caught by Chiron. Sadi centaur blushed and shifts on the spot.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged . "I don't know, sir"**

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looks disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach."**

"Worse time of my life" Hades said with a disgusted look on his face. The other foru who got eaten nodded in agreement.

"**The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each others around and acting like doofuses.**

"Ugh disgusting males" Artemis sneered. Apollo for the first time in a while really looked at his 'sister' and realise this is not the girl he used to know.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" **

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"They have" Chiron answered with a chuckle.

"**You must know learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"**About the Titans?"**

"**About real life. And how your studies apply to it"**

"**Oh"**

"**What you learn from em," he said "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

"What the Hades Chiron, why are pushing Percy so hard?" Jason asked. Sadi centaur in question shifted guilty.

"I did not want to risk him being unable to stop a monster when I could have taught him how" Chiron explained. Jason pursed his lips and weng to say more when he felt a hand rub his shoulder and voice talking.

"Jace calm down. I am not angry nor should you be okay?" Percy said soothingly. The blued eyed boy look at his green eyed companion before nodding. Annabeth noticed this and glared.

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me too hard**

Chiron went to apologize but was stopped by a look from Percy. Artemis and Athena noticed this and scoffed thinking he's putting on an act.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword point against chalk, to run to the board and nome every Greek and Roman person who ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"That sounds AWESOME!" Screamed a first year Apollo camper.

Percy laugh and said "It was" with his signature lopsided grin

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above C- in my life. No- he didn't expect me to be as good; he expects me to be **_**better. **_**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts , much less spell them correctly.**

Percy, upon seeing Jason about to berate Chiron, immediately intervened "he was simply doing his job. Leave him alone" he add a small glare for affect. Jason backed down.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl funeral.**

"I have. She was a sweet young child. Heart full of love and hope." Chiron said sadly.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

"What in Chas named got you that angry dad?" asked Hermes. Zeus shrugged having no clue why he was upset.

**New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't be surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"What the hell, now Uncle P is getting involved?" asked Apollo. Poseidon looked confused. Why was he so angry?

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

'"Hermes, is she your kid" Apolo asks.

"I hope not" Hermes said with his children agreeing with him. Hades, however was wondering why Alecto was there.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school- the school of loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Sitting away from them is not gonna change that." Annabeth mumble under her breath. No one heard her except Chaos.

"**Detention?" Grover asked.**

"**Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean- i'm not a genius."**

Chiron gsva Percy an apologetic look.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Grover blushed as he heard the laughter around. Juniper chuckled at her embarrassed boyfriend before kissing him on the cheek.

**I don't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. I watch stream of cavs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's only a little ways uptown from where we sat. i hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

"Mama's boy" scoffed Ares making almost the entire room glare at him.

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me to that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

_Coward. You shouldn't care about your mother's feelings. _Ares thought. He would have said something, Chaos opened his mouth.

"OK, this is taking too long. All campers who are not the Seven, Renya, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Calypso, Chiron, the Stolls, Katie Gardner, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Grover, and Juniper, you're getting sent back to camp with an live feed of what is happening."

Before anyone could protest he snapped his fingers and all the other campers went to their respective camps. Then like nothing happened,Chaos continues reading.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"IDEA!" Leo and Hephaestus shouts while writing said idea down. Aphrodite and Calypso shook their heads fondly at the two.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends- I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists- and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

Juniper growled as did the others.

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Eww" Aphrodite groaned.

**I tried to keep my cool. The school counselor had told me a millions times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A waves roared in my ears.**

_A wave? _Thought Athena and Zeus. Both looked at Poseidon sucios, who in return, refused to meet their gaze.

**I don't remember touching her , but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

"**-the water-"**

"**-like it grabbed her-"**

"POSEIDON! YOU BROKE THE OATH!" Zeus bellowed.

"So did you brother. Two of your kids are sitting in this room." Poseidon said calmly. Zeus glared at his brother.

"Zeus, you will leave these two alone ok?" Chaos growled warningly, eyes glowing with power. Zeus quickly nodded. Chaos, satisfied, continued reading.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me.**

"She better not have touched you" Jason snarled at the book, eyes flashing. Percy rubbed his shoulder to calm him down.

**There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now honey-"**

"**I know," I grumbled. "A month of erasing workbooks"**

"NO! NEVER GUESS YOU'RE PUNISHMENT! IT MAKES IT WORSE!" Hermes, and his children screamed.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Told you" Hermes and his kids grumbled underneath their breaths.

"**Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

"**Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

Everyone stared at the blushing satyr.

"Thanks for trying G-Man." Percy chuckled. Grover fist bumped Percy smiling.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me, Mrs. dodds scared Grover to death.**

"Still does." Grover shuddered. Juniper patted her boyfriend back.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskey chim trembled.**

"**I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

"**But-"**

"**You-will-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"**It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

"**Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

Jason growled. He really wanted to find this bitch and electrocute her to death. Percy, sensing this, rubbed his shoulder again.

"Jason" Percy whisper. "Calm down. This is the past. It already happened. Let it go." the son of Jupiter calm down slightly. Three people noticed this. Zeus, Piper and Annabeth.

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the top of the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How did she get there so fast?**

"Dear Chaos, she a monster." Athena whipped figuring it out. Immediately, the tension in the room raised.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

"NO DON'T!" Everyone screamed at the book.

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

All eyes turn disbelieving at the centaur in question. Percy was in danger and he was reading a book?

"Really Chiron? Percy is in danger from what is obviously a monster, and you're reading a damn book?" Jason started off quietly but his voice grew louder. "Did it occur to you that Percy could have died? What If he was kidnapped?" Jason went to say more but a hand on his wrist stopped him. Angry sky blue eyes meet defiant sea green.

"Calm down. He came through for me in the end. So chill Jason." Percy said soothingly. He went to protest but a look from Percy stopped him.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"I highly doubt that Percy." Thalia said nervously.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Great. Just fucking great. You're alone with a fucking monster." Jason growled hyperventilating. Poseidon wasn't any better. Both turned on Chiron and Grover.

"Where the Hades were the two of you?" They snarled at the terrified star and guilty centaur.

"Stop it the both of you." Percy intervent. Jason went to retort but stopped at Percy's galered.

"Continue Chaos." Percy said.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

"She is growling sea swapn." Athena said. She was excited that the brat was alone with a monster.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

No one dare speak while Chaos was reading. The tension in the room running high. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Meanwhile at the two camps everyone was terrified and worried for the son of Poseidon.

**"You've been giving us problems, honey, " she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am. "**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

What was she looking for? That was the single thought on everyone's mind.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"Oh yes she will." Ares said gleefully. People stared at the War God in disgust and rage.

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am. "**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson, " Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain. " **

"If she even try to attack you I swear…" Poseidon left the threat hanging.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

That ease the tension and people began to laugh.

"Dude please marry me!" Hermes said. Jason scowled again.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Percy rolled his eyes at Athena, who was currently glaring at him.

"Is there something you want to say Athena?" Percy asked sarcastically. Athean glared harder.

"You will speak to me with respect demigod" She hissed.

"Earn my respect bitch." Percy responded without batting an eye. Before it could get out of hand Chaos continued.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't... "**

**"Your time is up, " she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"A FURY!" Everyone screamed. Jason rounded on Percy. The son of Poseidon filch upon seeing anger-filled electric blue eyes.

"PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON, WHY IN HADES NAME DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOUR FIRST MONSTER WAS A FUCKING FURY!?" Jason bellowed. Percy flinched.

"It wasn't a big deal." Percy tried.

"NOT A BIG DEAL!?" YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Thalia screamed.

"But I didn't" Percy said. The Seven, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Rachel and pretty much all of the demigods were terrified shocked that the first monster was a **FUCKING FURY.**

Meanwhile Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Zeus, and Hera were having a hard time holding Poseidon back.

"HADES! HOW DARE YOU SEND A FURY AFTER MY SON!?" He screamed at the God of the Underworld.

**Then things got even stranger.**

"How could it have gotten stranger?" Calypso asked.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"What the hell a pen going to do for you." Athena sneered.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword. Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

Athena looked dumbstruck. Percy smirked at her face.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wuss." Ares snickered. Zeus, Athena, and Annabeth agreed with him. Everyone was too worried to glare at them.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"How is that natural?" Leo asked.

"Shut up repair boy." Piper said rolling her eyes. Leo looked at her before smiling. Piper smiled back.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

Everyone was silent. Then as one, they turn to the sea-green eyed boy.

"You beat a fury, when you were twelve?" Piper asked. Percy blushed but nodded. Annabeth began to shake in jealousy and shock. The Roman demigods stared at the live fed with pride. The Greeks jaws were on the grounds Jason was smiling at Percy.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Magic mushrooms?" Katie asked amused, now that the worst part was over.

"I was almost attacked by a large bird lady. I don't know what was happening." Percy defended himself.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"The mist must still be affecting him." Athena concluded.

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt. "**

"Who?" Poseidon asked.

**I said, "Who?"**

Everyone chucked. Percy smiled at his father who smiled back. Like father, like son.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

Dammit goat boy" Thalia groans. Grover blushed.

**"Not funny, man, " I told him. "This is serious. "**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson. "**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir, " I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"What the hell? Now Chiron don't remember her?" Jason said in shock.

"No I remembered, but he did not know he was a demigod so I had to play dumb." Chiron explained.

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher. "**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"**

"That's the end of the chapter." Chaos said before closing the book and holding it up.  
"Who would like to read next?"

"I would like to sir." Juniper raises her hand shyly. The creator of the universe smiled kindly at her before levitating the book over to the tree nymph. Juniper caught said book. "Thank you sir."

She open the book to the page where they left off and began to read.

/line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break/

* * *

What fam! chapter one has just been published! now for anyone who noticed I have actually re-written this story. sorry it took a while, I kinda spirled down into the **Blue Exorcist **and **Hamilton** famdoms. Anyway, enjoy the new and improve chapter one.

*goes to leave. runs back in.*

ALMOST FORGOT. FOR tHOSE WHO WANT TO KNOW WHETHER OR NOT PERCY AND JASON ARE TOGETER HAS TO WAIT UNTIL THE END OF CHAPTER TWO. have a good day!

*leaves*


End file.
